Frases Clichês
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Eu te amo é a frase mais clichê do mundo. Mas sem amor, ninguém sobrevive, então, o eu te amo é essencial. Então, é um clichê necessário. E eu vi como foi um momento perfeito e clichê vivendo ele, pra depois então, escutar um “eu te amo”.


Twilight não me pertence, e sim a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Elas são antigas, clichês, e todo mundo conhece. Chegam a ser banais. Todos os livros têm, todos os filmes mostram, toda garota adolescente deseja escutar do namoradinho. Mas, só hoje, somente hoje, eu pude perceber o quanto elas são importantes. Não só as frases, mas os atos clichês também. E foi tudo tão perfeito, que eu não sei como poderia descrever, se não usando frases clichês.

Não sem antes me apresentar, claro. Eu sou a Renesmee Cullen, mas, pode me chamar de Ness, como meu _namorado_ me chama. Eu sou meia vampira, meia humana, o que torna toda a minha vida muito difícil. Principalmente quando eu tenho seis anos de existência, aparentando ter quinze, com uma mentalidade de quinze, e um pai que lê mentes. Mas, ignorando este _pequeno_ detalhe, hoje eu vou lhes contar como foi o dia mais clichê da minha vida.

Ps: Nada com o Jake é clichê. É tudo novo, é tudo inesperado. Mas mesmo assim, foi clichê, foi lindo, foi uma cena digna de estar em "A lagoa azul" ou "Esqueceram de mim 597", ou qualquer outro filme clichê que passe na "Sessão da tarde"

Vamos começar?

Primeiramente, eu creio que a frase mais clichê do mundo é o famoso "eu te amo". Está em todos os lugares, todos os filmes, todos os livros, todos têm um "eu te amo". Ficou até desgastado. Hoje em dia, se diz "eu te amo" até pra um cachorro. Mas, apesar de ser rainha dos clichês, essa frase ainda transporta um sentimento terrível. O amor. É um sentimento terrível sim. Porque sem amor, ninguém viveria. E eu estou imersa então, num mar de amor... Apaixonada...

Eu já sabia, eu sabia que estava completamente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, Jacob Black. Sabia também que ele, como _lobisomem feliz_ que é, não iria se apaixonar por uma menina de raça indefinida, como eu. Mas, pelo menos poderia parar de me ver como criança, não poderia? Quer dizer, eu tenho quinze anos, eu o desejo, e ele não pode achar que, só porque eu nasci a seis anos eu sou uma criança. Definitivamente, eu não sou uma criança. Entretanto, eu estou aqui, correndo nas árvores, correndo pra encontrar o Jake. Escondida. Porque, parece que meu pai andou escutando muitos pensamentos meus, muitos pensamentos sobre o Jake, e proibiu, temporariamente, me contato com ele. Segundo ele, para o meu próprio bem. E, claro, ele deveria saber que eu estou fugindo pra me encontrar com o Jake, mas pedi ajuda a minha tia Alice, que conseguiu tirar ele de casa. Não sei exatamente como, mas ele está bem ocupado neste instante e eu não quero saber com o que. Mas, voltando ao assunto, Jake me vê como criança, e eu estou disposta a mudar isso hoje. Ok, já disse que estou correndo para encontra-lo, mas não disse aonde: Vamos para uma clareira que tem, no meio da mata, um lugar que só nós conhecemos, um daqueles lugares _romanticamente clichês_ feito para casais estranhos e felizes. Nós não somos um casal. Ainda...

Eu cheguei, e como planejado, ele estava lá. Só de shorts, ele não usava camiseta pelo simples fato de ter de se transformar em lobisomem pra correr até aqui... Ele estava com aquele físico invejável, e aquele peitoral definido dele amostra, e eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Então ele se aproximou...

-O que você tinha de tão urgente pra me contar?

-Quero te mostrar uma coisa muito importante, e quero que você saiba que eu não espero ser correspondida, nem entendida, só queria, só precisava que você soubesse disso. - Então, eu toquei levemente seu rosto, antes de mostrar a ele o que eu sentia, os nossos dias juntos e como eu desejava ele. Mostrei eu brigando com o meu pai depois que ele tinha lido minha mente e visto meus pensamentos sobre ele, mostrei o dia em que sonhei que nós nos beijávamos, mostrei o dia em que desejei fazer amor com ele. Mostrei, enfim, a evolução do meu sentimento por ele: quando eu era um bebê, e o via simplesmente como o meu irmão mais velho, quem iria cuidar de mim sempre, quando eu era uma criança e o via como um amigo pra brincar, quando eu comecei minha adolescência precipitada, e o meu sentimento ficou mais evidente, o dia em que descobri estar apaixonada, que, aliais, foi num dia em que estávamos bem aqui, brincando, a mais ou menos, um ano atrás. E então parei. Olhei seus olhos, seu rosto e estava estampado um sorriso enorme em seus lábios. Ele não disse nada, só me pegou no colo e me girou no ar, pra depois me abraçar e dizer:

-Eu amo você. De todo o meu coração, amo agora, e sempre amarei. Você é tudo pra mim.

-Ei, Jake... Enxurrada de frases clichês num momento como esse?

-Mesmo com todas as frases clichês do mundo, nenhuma delas, jamais, expressaria o quanto eu te amo...

-Obrigada Jake. Eu também te amo, muito!


End file.
